In the end
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Everything changes for Sarah when she is wounded in battle and yet there is still hope.Reviews are welcome.
1. Learning to let go

Date: 12-21-2013

Sarah's point of view

The world transforms into a winter wonderland before my eyes making my dream to have a white Christmas a reality. I feel as if I am Alice in wonderland. Angels fall around me in the form of snowflakes and

my tears turn into icicles. Lonely, I wonder how did I ever arrive in this cold and dark place in my life. I wish that I can be as happy as John, Chance, Kitty and Cameron that are having a fun time playing in the snow. A

snow ball hits me bringing my mind back to reality where the cold weather makes the embrace of a loved one even more inviting. No one is ever safe, but I allow myself to find comfort and security in the arms

of Kyle. I start to feel less depress when he begins singing to me Christmas songs in which puts a smile on my face. In between our long passionate kisses, I learn to let go of my grief. Kyle loves me enough to

want to help me build a snowman who we claim to be Frosty the snowman. I dread the day that Frosty will melt away because my heart will begin to bleed again and I will no longer possess the innocence of

a child. That was then and this is now. Like rain drops, bombs fall from the sky in the present time and I am face to face with my worst nightmare in which are robots. I hold my breath waiting for my

body to blow up in flames. "Come with me if you want to live" Kyle says holding my hand as he leads me away from the battlefield. A robot comes in between us and I am torn out of the arms of my beloved.

A sharp metal object comes out of nowhere and hits me in the head causing me to collapse on the ground. The battlefield is stained with my blood while the endless cries of Kyle fills the air.


	2. I will remember you

Date: 12-21-2013

Kyle's point of view

Emotional, here I sit in the hospital lobby waiting for Sarah to come out of surgery. "Daddy, I am bored" my five year old daughter, Kitty complains. "Does anyone here know how to entertain a five year

old?" I ask turning to my family members. " I am sorry to say that I am not qualified to baby sit " John jokes around with me. "John, we are expecting a child any day from now. I wonder how you will react

when our child is born" Cameron adds . "Kyle, I am not good with kids. Kitty is your responsibility so you need to deal with her" Derek instructs me. "Kit, I suggest for you to keep on coloring in your

coloring book" I suggest to Kitty. "Daddy, I am running out of pages to color" Kitty complains flipping through the pages. "Thats just too bad, I don't know what I can do with you" I sigh burying my face in

my hands. "I miss my mommy, I want to see my mommy. Why is the surgery taking so long?" Kitty sobs clinging onto my shirt. My savior, a doctor approaches us and my thoughts are immediately

back on Sarah. "Hello, folks, the surgery is now over. Sarah made it through the surgery without any complications. We had to perform brain surgery since she lost a lof of blood in her brain. She also

underwent a double hysterectomy. Sarah is currently resting in a recovery room at the moment. She is only to see just one person at a time" he shares with my family and me.


	3. Forever and always

Date: 12-21-2013

Sarah's p.o.v

"How are you holding up, love?" Kyle asks walking into my hospital room carrying a bouquet of roses.

"I have lost all of my lady parts so I can't have anymore babies" I sob.

"These roses are for you, Connor" Kyle smirks giving me the roses.

I know he is trying to be strong for me and yet I can imagine him falling apart on the inside.

"Reese, I thank you so much for the roses" I smile as I reach out to hug him.

"No problem, you deserve it" choked up, he stutters wiping a tear from his eye.

"Hopefully, my current circumstance won't change things between us" I pray.

"In the words of journey, I am forever faithfully yours. I do recall we have been married like for five years. Everything that I am is in love with you. You have my heart, thats permanent lock" my beloved vows bringing tears to my eyes.

Kyle's p.o.v

Please don't be in such a haste to waste away, I need you to survive through today.

Come on, let us play the staring game.

Can you see my heart bleeding for you?

I am blessed with a burden, please take me back to the start.

Hopeful, I am holding onto you for dear life.

Yesterday is now gone, but the memories are still strong.

Not looking back physically or letting go emotionally, my faith in you never dies.


	4. Everything is possible

Date: 12-22-2013

Kyle's p.o.v

"I can't sleep" Sarah complains on her first night home from the hospital. I am like here we go again with these stupid crazy nightmares. "I know how much you love dream catchers so I decided to buy you one from the store" I offer presenting her with a

dream catcher. "You are so sweet to me, I would marry you all over again" she reminiscences hanging the dream catcher on the wall. She gets back into the bed and cuddles up next to me. God forbid Kitty or anyone else may walk into our bedroom and

catch us doing "it". Before I can have my way with Sarah, she has another nightmare. "You have a dream catcher so I don't understand why you are still afraid" annoyed, I wonder. "I am feeling quite uncomfortable due to being in surgery" Sarah explains

getting out of bed. "Wifey, I am in need of some tender loving care" I complain pulling her back into the bed. "Save it for when I am feeling better, hubby" Sarah laughs throwing a pillow at me and I throw a pillow back at her. Sarah kisses me goodnight then

she goes downstairs to sleep on the couch in the den. Occasionally, I will go downstairs to see if she was okay since I loved her that much. Early in the morning the next day, the sound of the door bell ringing ruins my beauty sleep. I run

downstairs to answer the door since everyone else in the house is still asleep. I open the door and my neighbor Kacey is standing outside on the porch. "Good morning, my friend and neighbor" smiling, I address Kacey and she smiles back at me.

"Kyle, this pumpkin pie is for you and your family to eat" she says giving me the pie in which is wrapped tightly in foil. "Thanks, Kacey, god bless you" I smirk giving my neighbor a hug as a way to express my gratitude. "I hope you and your

family will continue to have a great day" Kacey discloses leaving my property. I then close the door and make my way to the kitchen to cut myself a slice of pumpkin pie. "Kyle, what are you eating?" suspicious, Sarah demands walking into the

kitchen. "Sarah, Kacey dropped by the house while you were sleeping. She had baked pumpkin pie for us" I explain. "Excuse me, let me get some of this delicious pie" Sarah says pushing me to the side so she can cut herself a slice of the pie.

"Okay, my beautiful princess" amused, I laugh watching Sarah stuff her face with food. "I am not a princess so please stop calling me a princess" she yells as if I have offended her in some way. "Your name means princess. I hope you do know

that, right?" I seduce her.


	5. Garden of Eden

Date: 12-23-2013

Sarah's p.o.v

Awaken by an angel's friendly voice,

I have no choice, but to be nice for

once, twice or thrice. Underneath

the ice, my rough and tough interior,

I am in a very delicate state. Underneath

the ice, my rough and tough interior, I am

snow, a rainbow. My heart of gold is as

big as the titanic. I close my eyes and one

angelic touch upon my shoulder makes me

choose logic over black magic. Underneath

the ice, my rough and tough interior, I am

music instead of a tragic hero.


	6. I will always love you

Date: 12-24-2013

Kyle's p.o.v

The love bug has bit me

and I am longing for

you to hug me. I have

a huge crush on you,

therefore I orbit around

you. I am as high as a

kite and I never want

to hit the ground. Cupid

has hit me with his arrow

and I can't wait to see

you again tomorrow. I

take a bite of your soul

and you show me your

true colors. Open minded,

I embrace your awesomeness

time after time. You are too cool

to be forgotten for you are just

like me. Inspirational, you are worthy

of my attention, admiration and affection.

You will always have my heart although

we may take different paths in life.

I love you enough to wait for you

until the time is right for us to be

together.


	7. Voices inside my head

Date: 12-25-2013

John's p.o.v

My shadow is an opened window

into my weeping willow trees, my

sad eyes and widow soul. I hide

out in this enchanted meadow

of wide open spaces and mystical

imaginary places. I unlock the

heavens inside my mind by opening

my heart-shaped box, Pandora's box.

I am too lost within myself to confide

in those who love me the most. The

apple of my eye, my journal replaces

the intimacy that I used to share with

people. Everyday they ask for my opinions

and desire to know my thoughts, but I still

refuse to allow them all the way in out of

fear they may abuse the sensitive and

vulnerable side of me. All I see in my

beautiful dying world is gray skies and

yet I don't know how to pray to make

the rain and pain stop. Silent wordless

prayers, my tears erase the scars on my

heart in which have remain invisible to many

people.


	8. Even angels cry and fall

Date: 12-26-2013

Sarah's p.o.v

I spot you out in a sea of people

and you are the apple of my eye.

I give you my undivided attention

for you are the object of my affection.

You have a smile on your face as usual

and it is very visual to see just like the

sun. I wonder what will happen to you

after I leave you and we go back to

living in our own two separate different

worlds. I wonder what will happen to

you behind close doors after the sun

goes down and the lights go out in your

bedroom. You promise me heaven until your

true colors start showing. You are traveling

on a road to nowhere. Dumb, you get

yourself kicked out of heaven. Careless,

you burn down your only safe haven on

earth, your house of love. You trade in

your house of love for a jail cell. Everyday

you are digging yourself an even bigger

grave and yet you don't care enough to

want to save yourself. You look so beautiful

in the city of blinding lights, flashing emergency

siren headlights. Pray God, you can cope, hope

has turned her back on you and you lack common

sense once again. Noone especially the pope can

lead you back in the right direction. I should be

crying, but I just can't let it show. I should be hoping,

but I just can't stop thinking about all the things we

should've said that we never said. I should be hoping,

but I just can't stop thinking about all the things we

should've done that we never did. Old childish innocence,

you are now full of violence. Time will never close your

already open wounds, the horrific sounds ringing on inside

of your head. I love being in your presence for your life is

filled with less suspense, please give me these moments

of peace back to me. It hurts the most when I have to love

you from a distance, but I know you need to work on yourself.


	9. Reality bites me

Date: 12-27-2013

Derek's p.o.v

Reaching a breaking point

and point of no return, change

is on the horizon promising to

burn down bridges in an attempt

to restore order. Undergoing change

feels as strange as being born into

the world and learning to breathe

again for the very first time just like

a newborn baby. Faith comes in the

form of a mustard seed during hard

and awkward major important life

changing events. Marching onward,

moving forward instead of backward

toward the door of opportunity, a

self determined free stallion stops

acting like a coward and develops

courage. Reaching another milestone,

gone are the days of rage and sage.

Amidst fears of the unknown, I turn to

a brand new page in this story of my life

in which is history in the making. Reaching

a breaking point and point of no return, it is

the end of the road for us, my friend. Goodbye

to you, but I will remember you for you are the

ember burning within my soul and heart. You

will always have a significant part to play in my

existence for as long as we remain as tight as

a baby and its umblicial cord.


	10. Seraph

Date: 12-28-2013

Cameron's p.o.v

Imaginary immortal,

nameless unborn baby,

what is this life for?

In this shelter of love,

in your mother's womb,

who will be your protector?

Holding out for signs of life,

crossover the great divide and

receive love with arms wide open

in the sign of a cross. Loosening

the reins, let the labor pains come

and birthing begin. Growing in a place

way down deep in the skin, love can

only be felt from within. Light to the

darkness, strength to the weakness,

blessed assurance to the uncertainty

and brokenness, breath of heaven be

omnipresent at all times. Home sweet home,

your mother's arms is now your heaven on earth.


	11. Find a way

Song-Find A Way by Evanescence's Lead Singer Amy Lee

Take my hand, hold me close, every breath's a gift, we don't know what tomorrow holds but I know I need you, you show me the truth and I will reach you somehow

Kyle: Fading fast to black, uncertainty. Temporary brutality, unavoidable karma. Remnants of yesterday, easily remembered imperfections. Minor setbacks, nevertheless obstacles and obligations. A season of transition, necessary small sacrifices, the ashes of a life gone way too soon. Sacred holy omen, endless goodluck. A time of prosperity, ridiculous flattery. Tender loving care, hope's enduring strength.

I'll find a way, build another world beyond the pain, I'll find a way to keep you safe until the end of time

Sarah: Dreamlike moments, random flashbacks. Echoes of days future past, a blossoming romance. Magical enchantment, Ballroom dancing. Embraceable joy, reasons to stay alive.

I'll wake without you there I can't hide tears I've cried nothing in this world will move me I'm never gonna leave your side I want to see your face and hide in your wake as long as you are with me

John: Vertex of no return, extended vocation, rebirth in the aftermath of death. The perfect time to relax is right now, extinct member of the human species. X marks the spot where you said your last breath and then disappeared. Time heals whatever words can't. In your absence, there is a huge hole in the world. Never again will I see you alive, but I know you are in a safe better place. Come and carry me away, daydreams. Tonight or tomorrow, I will travel around the world.

I'll find a way, build another world beyond the pain, I'll find a way to keep you safe until the end of time oh

Kitty: Unreal fear, nameless unidentified mysterious disturbance, remnants of yesterday. Endless paranoia, a secret dark place where light can't enter in. Limbo, the state of uncertainty, my delicate faith. Worthless vanity, a breakable stronghold. Your safe haven, sunshade. A much greater higher power, temporary divine protection. Universal peace, relief in the absence of anxiety and man made security, nostalgia.

Break the chains within your mind, fighting blindly through the dark, I know you hear me, would give my life if it would save you from this

Chance: Beautiful baby angel, one late night special delivery. Imaginary immortal creature, holy chosen one, a beloved sacrificial lamb of God. Scarlet rose, crucified religious martyr, you are a shooting star. Omnipresent dark mysterious figure, a raptured ruptured soul, my long-awaited savior. Embraceable hope, tangible fragile sacred innocence, your smile. You voice breaks through the clouds that surround my world. Today's miracle, tomorrow's oracle, an endless cycle of rebirth. Enchanted magical love, a real life fairytale fantasy, a reason for us to stay together forever.

I'll find a way, build another world beyond the pain, I'll find a way to keep you safe until the end of time

Derek: Unusual fascination, new found passion. Undeniable romantic attraction, scandalous highly controversial affair. Unforgettable memorable brief spring fling, a beautiful friendship, lingering hope. Oceans between us, vacant breathing spaces, everpresent unspoken thoughts, these tight chains around my heart slowly come undone tonight.

Cameron: Undeniable emotion, reason to believe in love again. Give me your heart and I will handle it with gentleness. Even though you are just a crush, I wish you would marry me. Not now, but soon you will know how I feel. Escape with me to paradise, hope. Secret deep restless longing, irresistible urge. Self liberation, the time to bring forth a new generation. Everlasting travail, rebirth in the aftermath of death, majestic waterfalls.


End file.
